Please Please Me John Lennon
by RitchieStarkey
Summary: John watched her until she was out of sight... for once he was actually speechless, but it didn't stop him walking home with a small smug smirk in the corner of his mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Introductions, new faces, putting on a fake smile, trying to make a good impression to the peers around you as well as trying to get on the good side of teachers, to perhaps show a new personality instead of being chained to the one you have disliked for years. That's what college inductions were all about... at least for the majority of new students.

But of course there always was going to be those who would never bee seen relating to that method. Some would prefer thinking of it as a new place for fresh eye candy, somewhere you can big yourself up even more; just to show people you're the superior one as well as attempting to get yourself kicked out of the institution as soon as possible so you could have a life of leisure, doing as you pleased with no routine whatsoever. John Winston Lennon favoured this view.

The young male walked down the road worn streets of Liverpool with his quick , impatient strides, navy blue baker-boy cap sitting perched on his head improperly; so close to sliding off the back of his head with the sounds of his beloved Blue suede Chelsea boots that had seen better days filling his ears. He confidently took leaps up a set of stairs, the forbidden drain pipe jeans clinging to his thighs as he entered that one building that would make him feel impatient, boost his craving for Cigarettes, set a desire to listen to records in his bedroom, as well as making his mind numb with boredom.

"Hullo love, where do I find the artsy fartsy side of this place?" John's voice growled as he spoke to the receptionist, leaning against the old desk she was sat at. She was old, glasses sitting perched on her nose as she glared up at the boy whose jaw was briskly moving up and down as he chewed on his gum, the corner of his lip curving upwards in a mischievous manner. She'd seen these types come and go over the years and pointed down a hallway with no desire to speak to him. John glanced over his left shoulder, his feet following where his eyes were narrowing at a corridor, "Cheers doll."

John breathed out a sharp sigh before peering around a door to find around 20 youngsters around his age sitting in groups, introducing themselves.

"Oi!" Lennon shouted to get their attention, the mumbles from students quietened down as they glanced at John.

One girl turned who was sitting at the back of the classroom looked up at the face of the boy leaning against the door frame, he noticed and kept his eyes on her. "This the Art Course?" He spoke.

"Yeah, it is" She replied, she knew the face. It was that devious boy John Lennon, he had attended the same high school as her but he was 2 years above her. That didn't stop her hearing the gossip from girls telling stories about their alcohol fuelled nights with him after his shows at some club he apparently played at though. Another reason why not to get acquainted with him.

John walked in and sat down on the worktops that surrounded the room beside the girl. "Tell me, why have I never had the opportunity to be in the presence of such a beauty such as yerself?" Here it goes. Straight to the chase the girl thought, she'd seen him do it to so many girls it was unreal, never did she think she'd become his next victim.

"You have, actually" The girl replied quickly, hoping to keep the lad on his feet with simplistic sentences.

John smirked "In my dreams?"

She laughed shaking her head with a quick roll of her eyes "John, we went to the same school, I was a couple of years below you... probably why you never got the chance to have your way with me."

John nodded, chewing away while his legs swung back and forth over the edge of the worktop. "How'd you know me then?" and suddenly his voice turned from that broad scouse accent to an innocent tone "Wait, hold up, have my way with ye? Do explain, love"

Just as she was away to reply a man walked in, he looked rushed and stumbled over to the desk at the front of the room, slamming down a pile of books. This was their lecturer then the girl thought.

"If you could all take a seat" He declared, his eyes looking down the classroom at John and the girl. She immediately got off the worktop, not wanting to irritate the lecturer already and sat down in the seat closest to her, soon she heard John groggily sigh before jumping off the worktop, scraping out a seat from under the desk that was directly behind her.

For John the day dragged on, it all felt meaningless and he lacked any kind of enthusiasm at all. The only part he was going to remotely enjoy was actually getting the chance to draw; which was probably why he was twiddling his thumbs as he sat slouched in the frail, looking chair.

"So you showing us 'round this joint or what sir?" John spoke out, oblivious to the fact her was interrupting the lecturer. The teacher continued to write on the blackboard while answering John's question firmly with a "Tomorrow son."

Class finally finished for the day at 4pm and John stood up, standing by the girls desk he was talking to before. "Didn't catch yer name, love" he smiled while folding his arms across the chest of his stripy t-shirt.

She glanced up into his eyes before going back to shoving things into her bag quickly, she had noted it had begun raining just before class had finished and she wished to get home before it got heavier.

"I'm Indy" She smiled, heaving the bag upon her shoulder. John rocked back and forth on his feet with fascination "Peculiar that 'aint it?"Everyone thought it was peculiar, but she actually liked it. It made her slightly different from everyone else.

John followed her down the now empty corridor with his hands in his pockets, they got to the front door of the building, greeted by the harshness of the wind and the rain that actually hurt when it hit their skin. John looked at her with dull eyes after sitting through a day that could of been put to better use.

"You walkin' in this too?" he sighed, shoving the front door back open after the wind had slammed it back against his shoulder.

"Yeah!" She groaned, remembering she had no jacket as she watched John button up his Brown suede Jacket with one hand while he grasped onto his hat with the other in preperaition of being blown to bits.

"This is a fuckin' joke" John declared, keeping his head down in hopes to sheil his eyes from the rain as he walked briskly down the street with Indy.

"At least you've got a jacket!" She exclaimed, her teeth nearly chattering together and John smirked "That's cause I'm no stupid like yerself, love!" He winked and she rolled her eyes "Whatever Lennon..."

She was rather intrigued with the boy- despite all the gossiping about him, he wore clothes that most boys around here didn't wear, he walked with strides, his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans which were so tight she wondered how he could even breathe.

John glanced at her for a brief moment and she looked away, down to the rainy pavement below. His broad smile returned at her reaction "Like what you're seein' love?" He never thought of the consequences of his words, he was too obnoxious to care.

"I do have a name you know" She spoke, changing the subject instantly.

He remained quick with his words, "Don't try and change the subject here lady" He spoke while walking in front of her, the sounds of his boots filling her ears. He stopped in front of her and she begun walking around him, but he put his arm out and blocked her.

"What are you doing? It's raining you idiot!" Indy exclaimed, pushing his arm out of her way, but he had too much strength.

John shrugged his shoulders, not a care in the world that she was getting frustrated. "So?" He stated simply as he stepped closer to her face. Indy thought he was so cocky, and she knew his game; she'd sat and watched him do it to so many girls back during their school days.

"So, like I was sayin' do you like what ye see?" He spoke, placing an arm on her shoulder casually while he glanced into her eyes, noting they were Hazel. Indy looked down at his lips No no... don't do that she thought, it was an apparent rule that when you look down at someone's lips, you want them. She didn't want John, he was too sleazy and she had a boyfriend anyway. It was a long distance relationship as he had moved up North to go to University.

As the rain got heavier she needed to get away, she was tired after her induction and her bed sounded so appealing at that moment. She figured out a plan in her head and knew that it would work well.

"Maybe I do..." She whispered, leaning into his ear into his ear, the rain that was dripping onto her lips hitting the skin on his neck.

_Johnny boy, you're so in there_. "How about... you show me" He whispered back as she slipped a hand around the back of his neck, which made John close his eyes, a small smile forming as he felt her fingers gliding through the back of his dampened hair.

Indy smirked, her plan was working well. She felt his hand beginning to slide around her waist and decided it was time. "How about... you... sod off." she whispered, grabbing his hat before briskly walking away from the boy who was left standing there completely dumbstruck.

"Sod off?" He muttered the words to himself, blinking aimlessly as he spun around to see her disappear down a street. He touched the only dry part of his head where his hat had been. _She...she took my hat and... and... what the 'ell?_ He screamed inside as he looked around in fear that someone had just seen what she had done. She had seduced him and just left him standing there scratching his head and he couldn't help but feel like he'd lost a battle.

"This isn't the end!" John shouted when he quickly ran around a corner to see her at the far end of the opposite street. She turned around, walking backwards with his hat on her head "Bye John!" She shouted with a smile.

John watched her until she was out of sight... for once he was actually speechless, but it didn't stop him walking home with a small smug smirk in the corner of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Indy got home eventually after battling with the severe wind that seemed to have pleasure in blowing her all over the place. She was soaked to the bone and when she entered her warm house she started to shiver.

"Mum I'm home!" she shouted, walking through the hallway, the warmth seeping into her numbed nerves.

Indy had a better relationship with her Mother than she ever would with her Father. But it wasn't like she hated him, or that he'd done anything bad. It was just he worked over seas so when he did come home it was like a special occasion, they had to get acquainted again by finding out what they had been up to and when thing's were beginning to get normal he had to go.

"How was College?" Her Mother asked, hearing her daughter enter the Kitchen.

"It was alright I suppose, we didn't do much, we were just getting told what to expect for the year!" She smiled, watching her stir some kind of soup. Despite being soaked to the bone she was in a good mood, perhaps it was just that she needed a change of scenery after so many years of being stuck in the same School with the same faces- John Lennon being the only exception, of course.

"That's great!" She smiled at her daughter "Wow... caught in the rain then" She chuckled and Indy nodded, rolling her eyes. _Oh god, I suppose my Mascara would be all over my face now _she thought.

"I forgot to take a Jacket..."

"Yet you took a hat..." her Mum spoke,lifting off the dampened navy Blue hat from her daughters head of tangled, wet hair.

"This is yours?"

"Oh, no... it's Johns" she explained.

Curious to know who this boy her daughter was referring to she smiled, placed the hat back on her head and winked. "A boy eh?"

"I do have friends that are Males. I met him at college, he also went to the same school as me, but he was two years above me."

"The hat stinks of Cigarettes, this John a smoker?" She questioned.

Indy nodded "Yeah, he is.. I'll spray it with perfume before giving it back to him tomorrow, just to annoy him"

"That's fine, just so long as he doesn't get you into such bad habits!" Indy smirked, walking up the stairs to her room. She was glad to see it, feeling a sense of security overwhelm her when glancing at the posters of her favourite Musical heroes that were stuck to the wall. Feeling exhausted she decided to go to sleep, even if it was only 6pm.

For John, he was leading a completely different lifestyle. While Indy had gone to sleep, John had headed straight to the pub to meet up with his under-ager friend Paul. They had plans, songs needing to decided upon for their gig this weekend. They were headlining one of the most popular clubs in Liverpool and to muck it up would be a crime.

**The next day**

"Where's me hat?" a bellowing voice filled Indy's ears causing her to instantly jump out of her daze back into reality, noting she was still standing in the corridor waiting for the afternoon class to start. She turned around and found John was standing there hatless, however he had a Cigarette perched on his ear instead.

She was surprised to see him, he hadn't turned up for the class in the morning so she doubted he'd even bother coming in for the class that begun after lunch.

"I'm wearing your hat" she stated the obvious, leaning her back against the corridor wall as John took a couple of steps forward until he was stood in front of her. She noted he was a little taller than her, but not by much, but still enough that she was having to look up into his eyes.

"Give us it then" He smirked, a hint of playfulness within his voice. He liked to play along to little things like this. It kept him amused.

"Why?" She replied, positioning it on the back of her head like she'd seen John do. John leaned against the wall beside her, his arms folded and one foot crossed over the other. He was impressed with her attitude, usually he'd have the girl all over him by now. Clearly it's time to step up his game.

"Well if you're not going to" He spoke, grabbing out his hand but she was too quick for him, she leaned her head to her left out of his reach and laughed at his attempt.

John laughed sarcastically with a roll of his eyes and quickly pushed his hands onto her shoulders until her back hit the wall. They were both silent while she blinked a few times.

"I bet you slept with it beside to you last night, didn't you?" He grinned, picturing it in his head. Trying to shrug her shoulders in hopes he'd let her free she responded "Why would I do that when I've got a boyfriend?"

A mix of feelings swam through Johns mind at this new discovery. "You kept that quiet, young one."

"You never ask, you just presume that every girl wants you and never consider that some of us have someone... and I'm not that young!" John couldn't help but smile and it made Indy frustrated that he didn't care.

"Love, I've got the capability of 'wooing' lassies with lads, it's not a hard thing to do when you 'ave looks like myself! So tell me about your boy"

"He's called Robert and he goes to University. Now, let me go or I will send my foot into the front of your crotch." The crotch was a no go. John let his hands retreat from Indy's shoulders and he quickly snapped the hat from her head, placing it upon his own.

Indy watched as he peered up with his Coffee coloured eyes at the peek, his reaction was to scrunch up his face is a disgusted manner. He inspected it, his nostrils flaring while his eyes had a suspicious look within them.

"What ye done to it?" He exclaimed as he watched Indy smiling.

"Got rid off the scent of smoke and replaced it with a lovely perfume!" she gleamed mockingly.

At first, John was going to have a go at her but he decided not to. Instead he had other plans for her. "Well, the first task for you is to demolish such a feminine scent which is ruining my masculinity." He pushed his shoulders back and pointed his nose into the air.

"How do I do that?" She exclaimed and John sighed, pulling the Cigarette that was perched on his ear to shove it in front of her face. "Let the smoke drift through it you simpleton"

"You can't smoke in here though"

"Jesus yer a Ninny! It's no raining today is it so let's take a wee venture outside..." He put the hat on her head and she raised an eyebrow "We've got class any minute now John!"

"Fuck it , I'll be surprised if the old geezer even shows up... he's an alcoholic in case you hadn't guessed." Indy laughed and John smiled at the fact she found him amusing- even when he was being truthful. The lecturer was always in the pub where John played with his band, drinking the pub clean of Guinness.

John's band was his pride and joy, it was the only real thing he was honestly committed to, yet his Aunty Mimi prefer it when her John was getting a proper eduction, I guess she was just old fashioned and she wanted to take care of him, by making sure he wasn't going out and getting drunk. Surprisingly enough this was exactly what John's weekends always consisted of.

They walked through the college grounds and sat down in a secluded area at the back on a wooden bench."So it's the second day of College and you've already got me bunking off... Mr Lennon, you're a bad influence."

John laughed with satisfaction, knowing his habits were beginning to rub off on her. "Take it ye never bunked off then?" Indy shook her head in response to the boys question. "We're not all trouble makers... some of us actually care about our education" She stated, taking off his hat and throwing it in his lap.

John sighed and placed it on his head, letting the smoke drift up to it from the Cigarette that he had just lit. "Never did like education m'self. It's not compatible for us geniuses."

Indy scrunched up her nose at the smell of the smoke and John grinned,leaning over to exhale it in her face. "John!" She spoke and John nodded, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"You just breathed in my air, we basically kissed" He begun raising his eyebrows up and down, much to Indy's disgust as she begun thinking of the idea of breathing in anything from Johns body- never-mind kissing him. He was so perverted and dirty minded it was unreal. No wonder all the attention seeking girls loved him.

Speaking of attention seeking girls...

"Oh Johnny boy!" came a piercing scream from across the College grounds, at that moment both John and Indy slowly peered around to see a girl in what was a rather short skirt leaning against the gate at the entrance of the college, frantically waving. John stood up, having trouble trying to see who it was.

"Why are you peering, you blind?" Indy smirked and John glared at her.

"I am actually, look 'ere" He stated while stumbling about with his hands out in front of him, he hit a wall and comically bounced off it. She reacted just the way John expected, with a laugh and a roll of the eyes. For a moment John had become oblivious to the girl who was standing at the gate, she shouted his name once more though so he continued his peering at her.

"Ahh, it's you!" John finally bellowed across to the girl, Indy frowned and continued to look back and forth at John and the girl. The girl blew a kiss to John to which he pretended to catch it, placing it onto his chest where his heart was. He knew it satisfied the girls when they _thought_ they were in his heart.

"Girlfriend?" Indy spoke up and John glanced at her "Sure...uh...no, she's just a friend."

"A friend with benefits then" Indy cut straight to the point and John simply winked. "She's a mad bitch this one, I'll probably see ye tomorra then, love"

"You're just going to leave me here?"

"OH... we were going to do something else were we?" He smirked and she rolled her eyes "In your dreams"

"Oh, as always, _my_ Angel face." He winked and threw away the end of his Cigarette "Take that and get it smelling manly" He demanded, throwing his cap beside Indy on the bench before jogging off towards the girl at the gate.

_Angel face? _Indy scrunched up her face with disgust.

"Baby!" John spoke, roughening up his accent while his hand slipped around the girls waist. Indy sighed out and decided it was time to go home, it wouldn't be a problem considering her Mother didn't finish until 9pm and by the looks of it John was right, the lecturer wasn't going to show up.

The more she thought about it the more she realised John seemed to be two different people- to an extent- he was still perverted around her, yet he didn't seem to put on such a big show as he just did for the girl waiting for him at the gates. What she wanted to know, was why such a big show had to be put on. Her mission? To find out.

**Later on that Day**

The doorbell rung and Indy sighed, opening it. Her heart stopped and she raised an eyebrow. "How the hell did you know where I lived?" She couldn't believe she was standing at her door with John Lennon pushing his way past into her warm house. Glancing at the clock, Indy noted it was 8.30... _good, another half hour before my Mum's due home. She'd kill me for having a guy in the house when I'm all alone _she thought.

"Can't reveal my contacts love" John winked with his arms folded as he peered around the hallway at his new surroundings. The smell of alcohol drifted to Indy's nose, not that she was surprised.

"So...well.. what is it you're wanting?" She asked, shutting the front door to keep out the cold. You could tell it was cold just by looking at John's face, it was so red and it was amusing. Indy smiled and he raised and eyebrow.

That was a stupid question to ask to be honest, she could tell by the smirk upon his lips that he was thinking of something dirty as per usual. It was still weird that he was in her house, Never would she dream of letting such a guy in her home, but it just... happened.

"Nevermind" she spoke before John had the chance to say something. He laughed "Aw, you know me too well" with a pause before he added "or maybe, you don't, fancy gettin' to know me better...physically?" He winked.

_Eugh._

Rolling her eyes Indy walked up the stairs, the sound of John's footsteps within her ears.

"Ooh... upstairs eh" He sneered, still following until he was met with what he presumed was her bedroom. He stood there, looking at the walls, his eyes they gleamed as he walked closer to the walls, letting his fingers trae over a picture of Elvis.

"Elvis... Buddy Holly... Chuck Berry!" He whispered before turning to look at the girl.

"Marry me love?" He sighed with awe, pretending to faint on her bed.

"No funny business, here's your hat... I'm guessing that's why you're here" he felt his hat landing on his chest, he smiled, gripping onto it before sitting up.

"Yeah it is doll" He spoke, placing his hat on his head sheepishly. "It still smells shite!" He exclaimed rather loudly.

"No it doesn't! You're probably just too drunk to smell properly!" she laughed shaking her head in amusement.

"Naw, I'm not!" He declared, collapsing back onto the bed. John certainly would not be falling asleep on my bed, drunk or not.

"Lies" she smirked, just to tease him, she actually had no idea as to whether he was drunk or not. He smelt of it, but it didn't necessarily mean he was drunk.

"Well, come 'ere and I'll show ye I'm not drunk!" he bellowed from under the hat.

"No, I've got a boyfriend, you shouldn't even be here, my Mum's due home soon!" Indy exclaimed, _he honestly must of thought I was stupid. That idea might work on those stupid girls he's always around but it wouldn't work on me._ The room fell silent and John flicked his hat off his face and sat up, his eyes were intense, absorbing the girl who stood before him.

"Do you not usually have lads in here then?"

His question was answered with a shrug and a shake of her head.

In the typical 'I don't give a shit' manner John shrugged his shoulders and continued his game. "I just want to show you I'm not drunk by letting you see my eyes aren't drooping... and I'm not moving until you do." He declared with determination.

"Fine." she stated, cautiously sitting down on her bed next to him. John placed the hat back on his head as he sat up a bit more proper, "Right, have a wee look then" he pointed towards his eyes and listened to her sigh, reluctantly leaning forward to look at his eyes.

They were Brown, just like her own. He fluttered his eyelids like a girl. "See your hat will be perfect for you now... you big girl" she smiled, _I must admit... I kind of liked his eyebrows, they were just messy and manly... I couldn't explain the attraction to them._

"I'm not a girl" He sighed, laying back down on his back. He was enjoying how comfy her bed was. It was a double, unlike his own small single bed. He was tempted to just lay there until the sun rose. He knew he could, it's not like she'd be able to physically move him.

"I beg to differ..._Joan_" she said, flicking his hair. It was longish, usually it was slicked back into that Teddy Boy image he seemed to admire so much.

At that moment he grabbed Indy's wrist, to which she gasped at how cold his hand was while he looked into her eyes.

"Wanna bet?" He challenged. A little hesitant at first she nodded as a response and he forced her hand to press against the front of his jeans.

"JOHN!" She exclaimed, tugging her hand away, but he was too strong and held her hand against the front of his jeans despite her screaming for him to let go. He laughed out loudly and she finally calmed down, accepting the fact he wasn't going to loosen his grip.

"John, seriously. Please let go"

"Tell me, my Angel face, do I feel... bigger than your boys." He laughed cheekily.

Deciding to get revenge Indy smirked, she gripped onto his crotch tightly and he yelped, his fingers instantly letting go of her wrist.

"Jesus! That fuckin' hurt!... Ye mad!" He groaned while shoving his hand down the front of his jeans to 'soothe' himself.

"Well what do you expect, you can't just do that!" She rolled her eyes and John glared at her.

"Don't care." He spoke childishly.

And then it happened.

The front door slammed and Indy knowing it was her mum panicked.

"Who's that?" John spoke, Indy reached forward and placed her hand on John's mouth to keep him quiet. She knew it was her Mum. "Don't say a word or I swear, I will rip your genitals off."

Upon hearing her walking upstairs, she jumped off the bed and ran towards the door, pulling it closed behind her.

"Mum... I.. hey" she smiled, relieved that her Mother walked right past her, half oblivious to her daughter "Hey love, I'm off to bed, I'm exhausted.. did you make yourself some dinner?"

"Uhh... yeah... sure" she replied, holding onto the doorhandle in fear John would open it. She was hiding John Lennon is her bedroom, jesus!

"Good, well... night"

"Night Mum" She replied, quickly opening the bedroom door before shutting it once more. Peering around her bedroom she noted John was no where to be seen, she then saw that her window was half open. Upon standing beside it, she peered down and saw John standing there, Cigarette between his lips, he winked as he walked backwards down the street.

"Night my Angel face" and with that he exhaled smoke before turning around to walk into the darkness of the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Indy spent that following week in college, the class got split up because there was so many of pupils and 'luckily' for Indy, John was still in her class- not that there was much point, he was forever late or bunking off for the day when he'd meet up with his friend Paul. Sometimes early in the morning when heading to college, Indy would see him on the street, Guitar slung over his body, waiting for Paul to show up.

Paul was attending the school that was just next door to the College, he was around three years younger than John, so he could hardly call Indy a young one! When it was lunchtime Indy would sometimes talk with John while sitting on the wall outside which separated Paul's school from their College and Paul would walk over with a bop in his movements and his Acoustic Guitar in his hand, greeting John with a nod. John enjoyed telling Indy how Paul was the one who encouraged him by joining him in his Aunt Mimi's small front porch to have Guitar Jams, he joined John's band 'The Quarrymen' quite recently and that's all she really knew. She was sure John would keep her updated. Music was his life and she discovered that quite early on.

Today was a Friday which meant the last day of College for a week because it was the October holidays- ideally this meant spending every day sleeping in, hanging with friends and maybe a few parties depending on how the funds were doing.

Indy's closest friend Alice had been explaining that they should do something today to celebrate a whole week of sheer laziness and she suggested going down to a place in the centre of Liverpool called 'The Cavern', it was some pub that was apparently "The place to be" for fellow people their age. The Cavern was one place Indy had never stepped foot in and she had been told that it's a heavenly place, filled with loud Music and Teddy Boys. Not that Indy cared, she had a boy and he wasn't anything like a Teddy Boy.

Indy wasn't feeling too keen on spending the night in company of Teddy Boys, as she'd had enough experience with Teddy Boys from John. They were loud mouthed, never to be seen without sporting a pair of skin tight jeans and a leather jacket. Despite John's attitude though she sort of liked his appearance, he looked good, he just suited that sort of look and you couldn't help but be intrigued by the boy.

_Speaking of the devil._

_**Indy's Point of View**  
><em>

" 'iya love"came that familiar voice in my ear as I begun walking through the gate after College finished. My eyes were fixed on John and he had that small smirk in the corner of his mouth while I walked over to him.

"And where were you today?" I rolled my eyes, I wasn't surprised any more when he didn't show up. Apparently he was just as bad when at school.

"Slept in love, let's just say I had a wild night last night an' now I'm trying to recover from the hangover" he chuckled while pushing himself off of the wall he had been leaning on.

"Nothing out of the ordinary then" I smiled while he walked by my side down the street, hands fixed in his pockets, hat perched on his head.

"So why are you here?" I pondered, _he wasn't just waiting here for me was he?_

"Decided to get some air in me head and figured I'd walk ye home, love" He spoke deviously, a glint of innocence shining in his eyes.

"Aww Johnny boy you're so cute, like oh my goddd!" I spoke with a high pitched voice, imitating one of the many girls that spoke to John in such a fake manner. I think John caught on because he begun playing along.

"I'll be yer cutie if ye want love" he placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his side as we walked along.

"Oh baby! You're such a bad boy!" I giggled, placing both of my arms around his waist. I don't really know why I was egging him on, it was just fun to tease him so much. He laughed with me and we continued walking.

"So what are yer plans for tonight love?" he smoothly asked while we crossed the road to get to my house that was on the other side.

"My friend Alice is taking me to a place called The Cavern, I've never been before, have you?" I asked and he laughed slightly as if it was a stupid question.

"Many, many times" He spoke "I would of figured it was a bit rough for your likening" He smirked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ah I can take care of myself" I spoke while we came to a halt on the street outside the front of my house. "It sounds okay, I just want to see the bands that are playing, see if there's anything decent in Liverpool!"

"Well there's actually a band playing there tonight funnily enough... can't put my mind on the name of 'em but the lead Guitarist does a crackin' job covering Elvis, I'm sure yer gonna agree when ye see'em, love." He spoke slyly, looking up at the dulled sky above.

"Why the sly tone in your voice?" I asked raising an eyebrow. That tone of his voice only made an appearance when he was scheming something.

"Sly tone? No idea what yer on about love" He blinked aimlessly.

"Whatever" I sighed beginning to walk to my front gate, only to be pulled back by John. "Hold up, you must be warned" He pointed a finger at my face.

Frowning I asked "Warned about what?"

"The lead Guitarist in that band playin' tonight love... he has a thing for girls like you so don't ye be letting him get up an' close to you"

"Pffft... so what if I do?" I smirked in hopes to make John feel jealous.

"Then he's gonna have Johnny boy to deal with 'aint he?" and with that John began walking down the street, leaving me with an eyebrow raised, he was being awfully strange about this lead Guitarist guy, but I just shrugged it off and begun packing my bag as I was going to Alice's for the night.

John walked down the street, a smug smile staying perched on his mouth because he felt as though his plan would work tonight. He prayed that it would.

**Normal Point of**** View**

Indy and Alice were in The Cavern, two bands had been up and five drinks each had been downed which explained why Indy was feeling rather cheery indeed. At this point it was getting quite late, but still Indy kept an eye on all of the lad Guitarists that had been up on stage but none of them played any Elvis, nor did they look appealing at all.

She smirked to herself, _John's such an idiot. _

"Hey look, here comes the next band!" Alice shouted over the crowd of boys and girls who cheered loudly, some raising their drinks, others staring with gleaming eyes.

It was dark and Indy found trouble seeing anything but a pair of White skin tight trousers that revealed the muscular thighs of whoever it was shuffling about on stage, Guitars could be heard by everyone getting tuned. Indy followed the thighs, letting her eyes take them in. _Maybe this was the boy John was speaking about._

"Alright ladies and Gents! Nice of ye all to stick around" a voice bellowed through a microphone, filling up the room, it sounded familiar but Indy couldn't think of who it belonged too. People cheered and the boy chuckled, lightly strumming his Guitar "This 'ere is a song by the almighty Elvis."

The crowd cheered and Indy gasped, looking at Alice with a knowing face "This must be the boy John was talking about!"

"Oh my god!" She gleamed, also trying to see the face of the guy. "Let's get to the front" She suggested, pulling Indy by the arm through the crowd. They managed to get to the front finally after edging their way around the crowd and it was then that the whole placed filled up with the sound of drums, Guitars and a raw scream from the lead singer. It shot right through Indy's system, vibrating through her bones and already she could see why John had said he was an appealing guy. He liked Elvis for starters! Still, she wondered why he cared so much and had even mentioned this guy.

"_Well that's alright Mama_!" and with that the lights turned on, the crowd beginning to jump up and down. Her eyes slowly worked their way up from the clear vision of the boys glorious thighs, one which was tensed up as his foot was tapping the stage floor to the beat of the drums, they were so muscular and appealing! He was wearing a black and white striped t shirt which defined his broad shoulders very well indeed. It was when Indy saw his jaw, the rest of his face, his hair... his eyes... his nose... his face_**_..._his**_ face...

"J.." Indy tried to speak, looking up into the eyes of the boy who was concentrating on strumming his electric Guitar with much more energy that she'd ever seen.

"Isn't that John?" Alice scoffed and Indy muttered "Yeah it's... it's John" The boy she had been drooling over unintentionally. The one that was now looking at her, waiting until she looked him in the eye. She did and he took the chance to purse his lips into a kiss, a quick wink aimed her way too.

"Oh he's such a gentleman" Alice sarcastically spoke. Alice hated John, always had done and if she had known he was going to be playing tonight there was no way she'd of taken Indy. He had his eye on her and she knew John wouldn't back down until he got what he wanted. He was an idiot in her mind who didn't have any real feelings.

Despite the shock that it was John's band that way playing, Indy enjoyed the performance, heck after a while she forgot she had been drooling over his legs and just lt herself go with the music, dancing alongside all the other girls and boys she was standing shoulder to shoulder with in the cramped, sweaty club.

They finished up after around an hour so Alice pulled Indy away to the booths where they could have a seat and another drink. Indy didn't bother mentioning John because she knew of Alices hatred for the boy so they talked about other things, laughing away.

"I'll get us another drink!" Alice smirked, sliding out the booth with their empty glasses, Indy smiled and rested her head against the booth. She felt warm and fuzzy from the drink, not just the drink, the whole energy of the club- she loved it! Her thoughts were disturbed when she felt someone slide into the booth beside her.

"Evenin' love" John enthusiastically spoke over the crowd before taking a long swig of his beer.

"Hey" She smiled slightly, looking down at the table where her glass had been.

"Haven't seen me mate have ye?" He spoke sliding closer, she looked down, his thigh was touching hers, he was warm and it made her stomach feel funny.

"You mean Paul?" she replied and he shook his head, placing his beer on the table while he draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Nah nah, his names Lennon an' he says he was gonna meet me after my band had played, apparently there's a girl I'm meant to stay away from."

Indy smirked and played along "And why is that?"

"Dunno love, she's apparently me type an' John doesn't want me going near her, she's not even his girl!" John smiled at the fact his thigh was rubbing against her own and she wasn't moving.

"Who said she'd go near you?"

"No one at all love, but she kept looking down at me thighs while I was playin' an' I was just wonderin' why that might be, you know?"

"No idea, I mean" she paused, letting her hand rest on his knee "It's not like they're all that appealing"

"No?" he put on a disappointed voice while he eye'd her hand.

"Nah you should see Johns..." Indy smiled deviously and John winked "That good huh?"

"Oh yeah, they look muscular"

"Ye sayin' mine aren't!" He exclaimed, twirling his finger through a strand of her hair.

"I didn't say that, just haven't felt them so I wouldn't know."

"You've felt Johns thighs before?" He spoke.

"No... " She muttered and John shuffled as close as he could to her, his own hand dropping to her thigh.

"Maybe you should feel his thighs..." He suggested, "Like this" and he begun drawing patterns on her tights with his finger and she felt a sudden rush of confidence.

"What about like this?" She let her hand that was sitting on his knee draw itself up, her fingers spreading as she felt the meatier part of his thigh, she felt him tense his muscles and she couldn't help but run her hand up and down the white jeans.

"Or that" He muttered as she let her hand continue it's way up his thigh until she got to his striped tshirt, her hand touching his chest. John turned slightly, cornering her in the booth, he leaned in and whispered in her ear , "Turned me right on you have", she felt his lips press down on her neck gently. He felt her reaction as she gripped onto his tshirt, her eyes closed while he sunk his teeth into her soft skin. He sucked, while his tongue pressed over the red mark he was making.

"John" she moaned and he pulled back, placing his forehead against hers, he let his breath bounce off her lips as he muttered "Tell me ye want me Indy"

"I- uh" she stumbled and he smirked, beginning to lean in for a kiss as his hand slid up and down her thigh.

"Indy!" came a shout from behind Johns back, Indy looked into Johns eyes before peering over his shoulder. he sighed but turned with a smug look on his face, if even a little annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"Yeah?" Indy asked "I told you to stay away from him, he's bad news!" Alice spoke, not a care that John could hear her thoughts.

All Indy could do was laugh nervously while moving her thigh away from Johns hand as well as loosening her grip on his tshirt. "Nothin' bad about me love" John spoke as he sat back in his seat properly. Alice rolled her eyes "How many girls you had this week then?"

"None" John spoke, clenching his teeth impatiently while Alice placed down their drinks on the table. "Let's go?" she suggested to her friend.

"Yeah just um, get yourself drink your drink, I'm just off to the bathroom and then we'll leave yeah?" Indy smiled at Alice reassuringly while she nodded, sitting herself down in the booth. John slid out the booth and Indy got out, beginning to make her way through the crowd of people who were dancing away to the music.

Thoughts ran through Indys mind as to why these things were happening with John, why was her forever bugging her? Was he really as bad as Alice was making out? Why was there frustration overcoming her when she got disturbed, why was there a feeling of wanting it to of been just her John there in the club?

She held her head in her hands, running thoughts through her mind when the door of the female bathroom slammed open, she glanced over to see John, he put his hands in his pockets and smoothly walked over to her as she was sorting out her hair in the mirror. She didn't know what to say and John stayed silent as he stood beside her, leaning against the sink.

"You can't just come in here" She smirked and John shrugged his shoulders "Came to make sure yer alright love"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked and John smiled "Just seemed a little flustered when yer mate came over"

"I'm fine." She spoke sternly and John pushed himself off the sink "Well you see... I'm not"

His hands held her waist, turning her around to face him so he could place his hands in hers. "Why not?" Indy asked a little hesitant with her question. Hesitant with the fact he was pulling her closer to his body.

"People keep disturbing me, they're always around at the wrong time" He spoke. She took in his words and gulped. John smiled before pressing his lips to her neck like he had been doing before he got disturbed.

"John" she whispered and he replied by biting down on her skin, it was the sound of him breathing that was making her hazy.

She let go of his hands to press them against his chest, walking her backwards he pushed open one of the cubicle doors, pulling his mouth away from her neck.

He pushed the door shut behind them and before he could turn around she was dominating him by pressing his shoulders against the door,a rush ran through Johns blood, as though he was in the safe zone, he had her! John let her touch his face with her hands, her fingers slipped across his jaw, slipping up to his sideburns "You're so...manly" She spoke feeling the stubble on his face, he was the only boy around college that had them and he winked proudly with a smirk. All the girls had a fascination with them so he tended to use them to his advantage from time to time.

"Indy?"

Indy's eyes widened and she looked at John who closed his eyes with annoyance at being disturbed just as things were finally going the way he wanted them to.

John placed his finger on his lips in hopes Indy wouldn't announce she was in there. He was too late though. She'd already taken her hips from Johns and she'd begun coming to her senses again. What the hell was she doing? With John Lennon? Jesus!

"Yeah I'm just in here Ali" Indy spoke while John rolled his eyes trying to pull Indy back to him. He just wanted to feel her against himself, it felt good. Better than he'd imagined within his thoughts when he was alone.

"Ah right okay, well let's go home before that John starts coming onto you again"

John smiled in delight while Indy couldn't help but smirk as she pushed John to the other end of the cubicle just in case Alice could see his feet from the small gap underneath. John took this opportunity to turn around so she was against the wall.

Indy held in the gasp wanting to escape after John dominated her by pressing his hips, crotch included against her as tightly as he could, his forehead touching hers as she searched the passion within his eyes.

"What's taking you so long?" Alice spoke up again.

"I was just... just feeling a bit ill, be out in a second" She lied, having what seemed like a staring contest with John, purposely he breathed onto her lips before slamming his lips against hers with such force that she hit what would of been the wall if it wasn't for Johns hands being there.

He held the kiss, allowing only his jaw to move to deepen it. Indy felt like sighing out deeply but she knew that would be a little bit weird for Alice so she held it in.

Johns experiment here was to see if she'd give in to his kiss by kissing him back, so he slowly parted his lips, letting the warmth from his mouth sink into her lips while he slowly begun pulling away. Of course she gave in, letting her hands glide into his hair, slightly tugging at it while pulling his face towards her before he let any space get between them.

John pulled away, deciding it was time for her to get out of there before her friend became suspicious as well as showing Indy that he can also be the one playing hard to get.

"Best get back to your friend, love" He whispered discreetly in her ear before thrusting his hips against her one final time before letting her free.

She couldn't say anything, instead she closed her mouth, the taste of John clinging to her lips. She brushed down her dress to neaten it up and John stood in the corner while he watched Indy walk out looking rather flustered. He smirked to himself and felt satisfied with his method. _She can't deny it now..._

"About time" He listened to their conversation. Indy had apologized "Sorry, right...we going? I need sleep. lots of sleep."

John looked up to the ceiling before waiting a little bit just to make sure Alice didn't see him. Not that he cared, but he knew that it would cause hassle for Indy which may spoil the future.

He searched the crowds before finding some girl he'd been with before, "Alright babe" that rough Liverpudlian accent returned as he eyed her up and down.

"Hey Johnny baby" She spoke, fluttering here eyes. John laughed cheekily, "I've got a stiffy and it's got yer name written all over it" He winked and she giggled before allowing John to pull her by her hand outside to the side entrance of the club.

Once John got home in the early hours of the morning he took off his shirt and collapsed on his bed, laying on his back, he looked up at the ceiling and begun to think things over in his mind. He wanted her now. It was an addiction. Even when having it out with the girl outside the back of The Cavern he couldn't help but imagine it was Indy. He went through the events of tonight, picturing every detail, the way her hand felt as it slid up his thigh.

He rolled over again and sighed, with no idea that Indy was picturing the exact same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Why is it that when a new morning comes after a night of drinking and dancing makes you feel like a vampire, trying to cower away from the sunlight shining through the window. Indy tried rolling over, her back facing the window in hopes it would soothe her eyes, she was scared to sit up in case her head started to hurt. She'd never really had many hangovers, this was probably just the second or third time, which would be nothing compared to the many John Lennon had probably endured. She thought about it for a second, the many times he had probably woken up and not known where he was, who he was with. It made her sad for some reason.

John.

Indy tried to piece together everything that happened last night, her gut twisted at the flashbacks of his hand on her thigh, the feel of his waist pressing against hers, his heavy breathing. She sighed and it must of woken up Alice, she turned around and raised an eyebrow. "How you feeling?" she questioned as Indy slowly sat up, resting her head against the wall behind her. Shrugging her shoulders she gave a small smile "I'm a little fragile but I'll pull through, how are you?"

"Same here, what was with you a John last night? He nearly had you."

Indy gulped, he nearly did have her, she felt her neck and it felt bruised from Johns teeth, now that she was in the right state of mind she was thankful that Alice had come into the bathroom to check on her. "I dunno what came over me, I think the whole atmosphere of the night had something to do with it, drinking, loud music, teddy boys everywhere, John being a familiar face."

"A familiar face for all the wrong reasons though..." Indy nodded "I wind him up in College, he must of taken it the wrong way last night."

"What do you mean wind him up?" Alice looked confused hoping she didn't mean winding John up in a flirtatious way and Indy shrugged her shoulders again "Well, we muck about, mind games. I dunno how to explain it."

"Well, what about Robert?"

Indy's heart stopped, the image of Johns warm breath sinking into her mouth as he slowly pulled back, the moment where she pulled his head closer to her. She'd kissed him back. Not against her will either.

"I-... I kissed John." she stumbled on her words, her eyes widened. Alice gasped "What?"

Indy stood up, her headache beginning to settle in, she picked up her bag, shoved on her shoes "I... I need to go, I need to be alone. I'm sorry." she stumbled out the door, the sounds of Alice following her down the stairs "Indy, he's bad news. You need to stop talking to him, he's a womanizer!"

The sunlight blinded Indy as she opened the front door, the sound of traffic passing by sounding ten times louder than it actually did. She went home and lay in bed to think things over. _Why did I kiss him back? Why did I let him trap me in the bathroom. Why did it feel so good..._

**Next week. **

The October holiday went by really quickly, Indy spent most of her time at home helping her Mother out with housework as well as trying to get herself prepared for College. She'd been saving up money and bought herself some new clothes, along with new art supplies, she wanted to feel fresh and ready to tackle whatever the next project could be. She'd been testing out her new supplies by drawing a picture of Elvis, she hoped she could do her next project on stuff that was Music related.

John had been pushed out of her mind, she just couldn't hurt Robert and she didn't want John in the first place, the heat of the moment had taken her by surprise in The Cavern. It was nearly time for her class to start and she was feeling nervous about seeing John for the first time since that night. She couldn't let it get to her she thought, so she took a deep breath and walked down the corridors, the sound of her new brown leather brogue shoes echoing. Walking into the class she sat down in her usual spot near the windows that faced the suburban houses in the distance.

"Welcome back, everyone. Hope you all had a nice break and such." It seemed like her lecturer had taken a new chapter in his life too. He was clean cut, with a bag full of his paperwork and books instead of the usual sight she had of him struggling to carry them all in a pile, a fear that they would topple over onto the ground.

"It's second semester and I'd like to start a new project, one which includes you participating in a team work project. I feel this class is too divided and I would like you all to choose somebody to work with. Your project can be based on anything you desire. If you could take a moment to dec-"

Mr. Green stopped speaking at the sound of the door of the room opening, Indy looked down at the faded blue suede shoes and followed the drain pipe denims and knew who it was before she even made contact with the face.

"Sorry sir, didn't mean to interrupt." John calling Mr. Green sir? This can't be...

"Sit down, son." Mr. Green spoke sternly, it was the only way he knew how to speak to John and nobody could blame him really.

John walked down the row of students until he passed Indy, he sat down directly behind her like he did last semester. She scribbled down the date on a new page of her new jotter, as if unphased by his presence. _I can do this. _Mr. Green continued speaking about the new team work plan, advising everyone to take down the information he was providing in their jotters. Indy was in the middle of writing down a sentence when a small piece of paper that had been crumpled up landed on her jotter. She stopped writing, laid her pencil down and inspected the little ball and opened it up quietly, making sure Mr. Green was facing the blackboard as she did so.

_"I like yer shoes." _is what the note read. She smirked at the compliment but then began wondering where said note came from. She looked to her right to see everyone writing. Turning to her left was the same image, she shrugged her shoulders and continued writing. She felt good, the shoes were expensive and she'd waited ages to purchase them. It all seemed worth while now.

Five minutes passed by until another little ball hit her jotter, it nearly rolled off her small table but she managed to catch it. She opened it coolly. "_The drainpipe jeans are hot too. Yer cream shirt... wow." _

Indy looked around instantly to see any movement but it was the same scene as last time. A cough filled her ears from behind and her stomach turned. It wasn't him, was it? She looked over her shoulder to see John sitting slouched in his chair, she looked down at his jotter, small chunks had been ripped out of it and that's when she knew it had to of been him. He made eye contact with her and mouthed the word _"Lunch?" _to her.

John really wanted to hang with her during lunch time? She decided she didn't want things to be awkward and shrugged her shoulders, mouthing the word "_Ok" _back to him. He smirked, fiddling around with his lighter. She turned back around and focused on her work. John didn't even have a clue about what the class was doing, he'd mainly attended the class to see Indy, he hadn't seen her for the whole of the October holiday which isn't how he wanted his holiday to be. He sat back in his chair and continued eyeing her up and down. He liked the new look. He couldn't help but feel he'd been an influence. He focused on her Black denim jeans, they were so tight, skin tight in comparison to his own. He got a thrill just thinking about how good her behind must look, he wanted to have her up against a wall again, his hands in her back pockets. He had to calm down, his imagination was getting the better of him and he had turned himself on. He looked down at his crotch, looked around the classroom to make sure nobody had seen anything and placed his hat on top of his lap.

**Lunch **

Indy stood up, placing the belongings from her desk into her bag. John had been waiting all morning for her to finally stand, he definitely wasn't disappointed in the view in front of his eyes. He smirked to himself, placing his hat back onto his head, perched right on the back as usual and he stood beside her, waiting.

"Ready?" He spoke boldly, placing a cigarette in his mouth waiting to be lit. He needed a cigarette after enduring what he thought was a boring lecture. She nodded and held his hand out in front of him "After you, angel."

"Don't call me that, please." She spoke as she began to walk in front of him out of the room and into the corridor. His eyes were focused on her jeans "Sorry angelface" he muttered to himself. "So is this new look going to stay?" He pondered walking by her side outside. They sat down on a bench at the back of the college and Indy shrugged her shoulders.

"I just bought a couple of new outfits. Is it a problem?"

John smirked, lighting his cigarette "Not at all"

"I've got a question" Indy spoke, tying the lace on one of her shoes that had come loose. John nodded "Ask away ange-... Indy"

Indy smiled which made John smirk a little himself. "Can I borrow your Guitar?"

John raised an eyebrow, what would she want with his most prized possession? "Why?" he asked, exhailing smoke from his lungs.

"I want to draw it as part of my project, it's based on music." John nodded and thought about it, he needed his Guitar, it's all he played when he was at home, he used it on the weekends when playing in The Cavern. It was a way to see Indy more though he thought. "Ye can borrow it for a few hours a day I suppose but ye better take care of it. It's my baby"

Indy smirked at how protective he was over a piece of wood, but she was grateful he was willing to lend her it for a while every day.

"Thanks, John."

John winked and told her that she could borrow it today if she wanted to get started on her project. She really did want to get her project started so she took up his offer and they found themselves walking out of the college gates before lunch had finished. "So, what did you think of The Quarrymen?" John asked, he knew it was a bold question since they hadn't spoken about that night yet. Indy thought of what to say as they crossed the road together.

"Good. Great, actually" She kept it simple, not wanting to continue the conversation at all. John smiled "Told you it would be good. They're playing again this Saturday if yer game."

Indy shook her head "Nah I think I'm going to focus on my project, I don't want to leave it all until last minute." John knew she would come, he just had to give it time.

"And anyway, that lead singer is a cocky git." She smiled at John and he stayed silent until they got to the front door of his Aunt's home. "Got a great set of thighs though." He muttered smugly as he opened the door, he'd said it loud enough for her to hear and her heart sped up. She didn't think he'd remember that...


	5. Chapter 5

Indy was in her bedroom, it was a Thursday evening and she was in the middle of sketching out the outline of Johns Rickenbacker Guitar, the hardest part about it seemed to be getting the rounded curves of it even, but she'd already erased it countless times as it just didn't match. She sighed, walking over to her record player, the Buddy Holly record that had been playing had ended and was just spinning aimlessly, the crackling sounds from the needle connecting to the vinyl the only noise filling up her bedroom. She picked up the needle and placed it back to the edge of the smooth black plastic, her room filling up with the sound of Buddy's Stratocaster, playing the catch riff to That'll Be the Day.

She sat back down and stared at her drawing, comparing it to the Guitar. It just wasn't satisfying her so she felt like she should just give up for a while. She reached out, nearly losing her balance as she grabbed the Guitar, she placed it on her lap, looking at the worn out fretboard, the scratches on the front of the paintwork, it had obviously been through a lot and it was clear John really did constantly use it. She sat it up properly, letting her index finger strum through each string. She wished she could play Guitar. John had made it look so easy playing on stage.

The doorbell rang and Indy stood up, her Mother was working night shift tonight, otherwise she wouldn't of bothered going to answer the door. A hint of fear ran through her as she turned on the lights in the hallway so that she could see where she was going, they never really had people coming to their door, especially at 8pm, it was dark and cold outside which made her fear grow even more.

She cautiously opened the door to find the familiar hazel eyes of John staring at her, he was leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. He blew out the smoke from his mouth so that he could bein to speak.

"'ello luv" he grinned and flicked his cigarette on the floor, stubbing it out with his worn out boots before kicking it down the path, he turned back around to find Indy with a raised eyebrow.

"A little drunk are we, John?" she'd begun to learn the signs that he was drunk, he'd constantly be sporting a grin that looked like he was up to no good, his hair messy from when he'd run his hands through it, the redness in his cheeks.

"Me? Naw naw, only 'ad a couple, say why haven't I been invited in yet? It's bloody cold out 'ere!" He rubbed his arms to emphasise how cold he was and she smiled, opening the door wider to welcome him in. He seemed to be making a habit of coming to her house when her Mother was out on nightshift.

"How do you always end up here when my Mum's away out?" she spoke as she closed the door behind John, she inhaled his scent, cigarettes and alcohol mixed in with the musky smell of John himself. She watched him as he begun walking up the stairs, his drain pipe jeans clinging to his legs. "I have my sources..." he sniggered to himself and leapt up the remaining steps when he heard the sound of Buddy Holly playing. He was enticed by Buddy.

_"_Yup, just you... make yourself at home John_" _she sighed to herself with a roll of her eyes as she walked back up the creaky wooden steps. She couldn't really tell him he couldn't come in, she kind of owed him considering she was getting to borrow his most prized possession.

"My baby!" she heard him exclaim as she walked into her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and watched John fall to his knees, he picked up his Guitar and smiled. He dug his hand into the back pocket of his jeans searching for something, it wasn't there. His hand went to the front pocket of his leather jacket and a smile appeared on his face as he pulled out a thin Green guitar pick. He was in his own world, he probably didn't even realise Indy was sitting down on her bed focusing on him as he sat cross legged on the floor, his back leaning against the wall, his eyes closed as he started to strum along to the Buddy Holly song.

The past couple of times John had come over, was to play his Guitar, Indy assumed he just missed it, considering she always had it. She'd told him he could take it away every time he came over but he shook his head and a part of her thought that having his guitar left at hers was the perfect excuse for him to come over. She didn't really mind though, she closed her eyes and listened to John and Buddy play, eery so often John would mumble along with the lyrics and it caused her to smile. He was just so musical and he wasn't shy about it either.

John smiled to himself, he felt like he was in his prime when he was playing his guitar, even better when he was in the company of Indy, it gave him a chance to show off a little with his Guitar skills, hoping it'd impress her.

He opened his eyes to see Indy was sitting next to him, her legs crossed over while she watched his fingers form different patters on the strings, it amused him, she looked so confused.

"Ye alri' Indy?" she heard the amusement within his voice, as if he was mocking her.

"Teach me something, smart arse" she spoke, grabbing the body of the Guitar, beginning to pull it away from his hands. He didn't expect her to do that, nobody pulled his Guitar away from him, but he found himself letting go of it when he realised what she'd asked him. Teach her? He'd never taught anybody how to play before, never mind a girl. John sat up and coughed, 'Well, um... yer a girl I can't see ye doin' very well" he smirked and she glared at him.

Indy strummed the strings with her index finger, the sound going through her ears. He smiled and flicked his Guitar pick at her, it fell in her lap and she picked it up, "Am I holding it right?" she frowned at how awkward it was to hold such a small piece of plastic. John shook his head slightly, he took it from her hand, placing it between his fingers, to let her see how it was held. He felt different, usually it was other people lecturing him on what to do.

"Like this, face it down and strum" he looked into her eyes and she nodded "I can do that" so she took the pick and positioned it between her fingers like John had shown her to. John closed his eyes, his head leaning back against the wall while she strummed the strings over and over.

"Ye know you 'ave to play chords right?" He chuckled and she dug her elbow into his side for being cheeky.

John sighed and stood up, he pointed at the floor in front of his feet and she scooted over to it, clutching the Guitar in her arms.

"Right" he spoke, he sat back down on the floor behind her and she gulped, his legs were at the sides of her, his chest pressed against her back as he leaned over her, his fingers pressed down on three strings and he turned his head to look at her. She looked down at the guitar, he was so close to her face, the warmth from his body sinking into her own. He knew himself that he was really close to her, but it really was the best way to show her how to play chords and in all fairness the closeness was just an added bonus for him.

"Go strum the strings and see how this sounds, it's an E by the way" and soon the sounds of the chord filled their ears. He smiled and took his fingers away, "You try" he spoke and he watched as she placed her hands on the strings, when she placed her finger on the wrong string he corrected her, letting his fingers move her finger to the right fret. "Press down hard now" he spoke and she nodded while strumming the strings, it was hard to do both at the same time and took a lot of concentration- she wondered how it was possible for John to learn how to play Guitar.

"Aye that's it, try this one now" Again he pressed his fingers against the strings and form an E chord, she copied and strummed and he smirked, he was kind of impressed that she was learning it with ease. "Try play 'em both then" he spoke, his voice soothed in her ear and she got a bit flustered, losing her concentration. He smirked "I have that effect" he winked and she elbowed him again, this time in his gut considering he was right behind her. He yelped and decided he'd get her back.

"Come on now, play" he spoke and she sighed positioning her fingers in the form of an A, she strummed and he nodded silently impressed while she changed to an E, she strummed it over and over and he grinned, he pressed his index fingers into the sides of her, she yelped and tried to elbow him in the gut again. He laughed at her attempt "Nice try but you 'aint doin' that again!" and he continued to make her squirm, she leaned back against him yelling his name, trying to tell him to stop but he just laughed.

"John!" she laughed and placed his Guitar on the floor in her fit of laugher and tried to turn around but he grabbed onto her arms to stop her, 'Let go!" she exclaimed as she kicked her feet out, trying to pull herself away and he laughed more "Nein!" he exclaimed and held her in place. She had to get him back, her sides were sore from laughing, yet frustration came over her because he had her arms in a position so she couldn't get away. Se leaned back against him with force and he ended up losing his balance, felling backwards his back hit the hard carpeted floor, "Ow, jesus!" he exclaimed realising he'd looseded his grip on her arms, she'd already begun turning around and he squirmed, trying to escape.

"I don't think so Lennon" she spoke and begun digging her fingers into his side, making him squirm in pain but laugh at the same time, his laughter filled the room and she laughed with him, he gripped onto one of her hands, pulling it down to the floor with him, Indy lost her balance and fell and John smiled in success. He gripped her hand behind her back, letting his legs that were beneath her snake behind her and hold her in place. He panted, trying to catch his breath back while she sighed admitting defeat. She looked down at him, his cheeks rosy red, his hair messy and his hat lying on the floor next to his head.

"Thanks for the Guitar lesson" she spoke, the longer she gazed into his eyes the more she stopped fighting to get free, he responded in the same way, his grip around her became loose.

"Anytime, love" he whispered while he looked at her lips. To John everything felt right about this moment, his heartbeat quickening as he slid his hands down her back, clasping them together around her, holding her against his body. Indy took in his features, his eyes, his sideburns, she wanted to touch them so she did. His eyes followed her fingers as they slid up and down his facial hair. He let her.

John noticed the room had fallen silent, the Buddy Holly record finished and he could hear his breath, it bounced off her lips as he sat his head up slightly, all he wanted to do was kiss her. He was going to his her. He closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Indy knew what John what expecting but she just couldn't do this again. She held onto his jawline with her hand and turned his face to the side, he opened his eyes, they glared at her, he wasn't expecting that reaction. He coughed to break the silence, he looked for his hat on the floor, picking it up and placing it on his head. He just never had such a problem getting a girl. She was different though, he was attracted to her personality as well as her looks and he wanted her.

"I gotta get headin' up the road, mind and take care o' my baby" he spoke jumping up to his feet as he pointed to his Guitar. Indy stood up and nodded, she could tell he felt defeated, the frustration within his eyes.

"Do you need it anytime soon?" she spoke as she watched him pull a cigarette out of his pocket, he placed it behind his ear and he shook his head, walking over to the bedroom door. Indy followed him, he walked down the steps and turned around before opening the front door. "I'll need it Sunday if that's alrigh', got a gig in The Cavern again. You coming?" he spoke, he already knew she'd decline but he couldn't help himself but make her feel awkward.

"I don't think so John, not after... well, you know" she spoke looking down at the ground.

John looked at her for a moment before walking over to her, she looked at him with an eyebrow raised and he forced her against the corridor wall, he back hit it, while his hands linked into hers, holding her in place. His eyes stared at her with intensity, he touched his nose against hers, letting his breath sink into her lips again. She closed her eyes and held onto his hands tightly, " 'cause you know I made you feel good, 'aint that right Ind?" He whispered, she took in the scent from his mouth, a slight hint of alcohol.

"John, stop" she spoke and he chuckled.

"Why don't you stop... bloody stop acting like nothings happening 'ere" he wasn't even playing games anymore, he truly felt like something was meant to happen but she wouldn't let him.

Indy stayed silent and John kept looking at her, waiting for an answer. It never came. He pulled his hands away from hers, taking the cigarette from behind his ear and placed it in his mouth. Frustration grew the longer he was in her presence so he opened the door and left without saying goodbye.

_I'll get her _he convinced himself as he walked down the cold, dark streets of Liverpool, a trail of smoke lingering behind him as he exhaled the cigarette.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a couple of days since John had left Indy's house filled with irritation that he wasn't getting what he was hoping. He couldn't get his head around it, it was as though she liked to tease him, the way she'd been dressing recently, the fact one day she'd willingly kiss him back and the next minute she'd be pushing him away as though he was diseased. He took his frustration out on writing songs, smoking cigarettes and engulfing bottles of cheap ale. Life at home wasn't going great for him either, his Aunt Mimi wouldn't get off his back about college, he'd constantly be closing his eyes impatiently while she questioned him about what work he was supposed to be doing, when it was due and why he was never home anymore.

"You won't get far with that attitude, let me tell you boy." she'd exclaim, the coldness of her voice cutting through him while he tried to walk away. Walking away was the best thing for him to do, otherwise it'd end up with the both of them increasing the volume of their voices until they were nearly screaming at each other, the silence finally erupting once John had walked away, slamming the front door of Mendips on his way out.

While John was coping with his life, Indy had received a phone call from her boyfriend Robert. Her heart stopped when she'd answered the phone, it was the first time she'd heard his voice in months, he hadn't sent her any letters for weeks either so naturally it took her by surprise. He'd stated during their call that he was coming down to visit because it's the only time he'll really see her during his time off university. Indy was excited and had agreed to meet him at the train station in the morning.

It was a cold morning, Indy stood clutching onto herself to try and keep her body heat trapped inside, as she breathed out she could see the condensation in the air, it looked like smoke and she purposely breathed out deeply, wondering if this is what it was like when smoking. She'd never touched a cigarette in her life and she didn't plan to either, but it was something that had always fascinated her. She heard a faint rumble from her left and her heart skipped when she noticed the train in the distance slowing down to pull into the station. She swallowed hard, she was nervous and excited, simply because it had been such a long time since Robert and herself had seen each other.

The noise of the train was loud and erupted in her ears, the screeching of the brakes shooting through her body as the train came to a halt right in front of her. She patted down her navy blue jacket while searching through the crowds of people jumping off the train, the sound of the train coming distorted by the mass of people's voices as they spoke, the sounds of footsteps against the wet concrete ground. Eventually the masses of passengers faded and Indy smiled when she saw Robert, his strides becoming wider as he moved quicker to embrace her in a hug. He wrapped his arms around Indy and pulled her close.

"Indiana" he smiled and she smiled back, she'd forgotten her full name as everyone around here had called her Indy.

"Robert!" she smiled back and leaned in to kiss his lips. To her surprise he pulled back, her face dropped with confusion and he smiled "Not in front of everyone that's rather improper isn't it, no?"

Indy didn't really know how to reply, she'd never felt such rejection before and she certainly didn't expect it from her boyfriend so she just nodded and they begun walking out of the train station in silence. Indy begun asking Robert about everything she could, she wanted to know everything and he told her how he'd been studying for his finals most of the time, any free time he had he visited his family. She joked that nothing much had changed then and he smiled, wanting to know what she'd been doing. She explained she was at college now, studying art and he nodded. Robert was studying Law which in contrast to Art was on a different level in his opinion but he decided to keep that to himself, he wanted Indy to do what made her happy because he'd been under the stress of his parents' high expectations that he'd become a world class lawyer and wouldn't wish it on anyone.

"So do you go out? With friends?" he spoke while they walked down the street, Indy decided that they should go to a café for breakfast, the sun had started to come out and she'd hoped it would dry up so that they could go for a walk in the park later on.

"Sure I do, Alice is still living down here, she's at college training to become a nurse. We usually hang out and listen to records" She smiled as they entered the Café, they sat in the corner of the warm building, the smell of food and coffee filling their noses. They spent hours just catching up, Indy wished he lived closer but she understood the importance of his education and respected him for it.

"So what's with the Guitar? Do you play now?" Robert smiled as he glanced at the Guitar that was sitting on the table in front of him. Indy had never told him in her past letters that she begun playing, it looked as though the guitar was well used too.

"No no, I'm borrowing it from a friend as part of an art project, I'm drawing it." She slipped her hand down to the dusty wooden floor to pick up her brown leather satchel, she sat it in her lap and pulled out a sketchbook. She handed it to Robert and he smiled, examining the sketch she'd done, it was still in it's early stages but you could see that the outline of it replicated that of the Guitar's body shape.

"I like it, how long will it take you to finish?" he handed the sketchbook back to her and sat back in his seat. She smiled "Hopefully not too long!"

"I've missed you, you know" he spoke and Indy looked down at the ground shyly, he always spoke sweetly.

"I've missed you too, it's a shame you need to go back home later on today" she sighed, Robert had told her on the phone that it would only be a short visit because he was going to be leaving for university again the next day so a day together was the best he could do. It was better than nothing in Indy's opinion and she got up from her seat and sat next to Robert instead of across from him, he held her hand and gave it a small squeeze before asking her more questions.

* * *

><p>"Mimi I'm off out" John spoke as he trundled down the stairs of Mendips, the sound of the floor creaking as he applied his weight. He always tried to get down them as fast as he could, to reach the front door before his Aunt appeared from the front room, learning against the frame of the door with her arms crossed ready for confrontation.<p>

As he reached for the door handle he saw her in the corner of his eye, his heart sunk and irritation begun to grow, he just wanted to be free to do what he wanted. He always did do what he wanted anyway but it took a battle to get to it.

"Where are you off to? You only just got home, John." She spoke with a flat tone and John breathed in deeply furrowing his eyebrows before turning around to look at her with an innocent face.

"Jus' off out to meet Paul, y'know the lad... on Forthlin Road."

"And when will you be returning, tea is on" John held in his sigh, she always tried to trap him by making food.

"Won't be long Mimi, keep the front door unlocked for us" and with that he begun opening the front door, the sound of her voice lecturing him about staying out late could be heard in the back of his mind and he closed the front door, the sound of silence taking over.

"Christ, that woman..." he shook his head and begun walking down the path, crossing over the road without looking left or right for oncoming cars. He was going to meet up with Paul at their local pub for a couple of drinks, they had a gig coming up so they wanted to run through the setlist and have a laugh.

"Oh Johnny!" John's heart froze and his eyes grew wide, he stopped in his tracks whispering "Aw christ" under his breath and spun around.

He was met with the image of a girl he knew named Jessica running down the street after him, he hadn't seen her in ages, in fact he'd forgotten about her ever since he became infatuated with Indy. She'd always be at his gigs, trying to get into his pants and he never really complained but when she tried to be friends with him he just wanted to avoid her like she was the plague. She was nothing to him but a one night stand every now and then.

" 'Ello love, how'd ye find me?" he laughed slightly but he was actually being serious.

"Oh you're funny Johnny, where have you been? Trying to hide from me?" she smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist. John raised an eyebrow beginning to walk down the street, he needed to get away from her and hope that as he planned his escape nobody saw them together.

"Well uhm... I've been rather ill ye see!" John smiled, awaiting for the sympathy she'd pour onto him. "Come 'ead" he spoke as he quickened his pace, turning around a corner cautiously.

"Oh my, Johnny, why didn't you say! I could of looked after you! My poor baby!" she exclaimed as she ruffled up his hair. John felt like running away, he really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with Jessica. He just nodded and continued down the street. His heart rate quickened when he realised he was near an old park he used to wander around when he was a little boy. You couldn't get into it anymore unless you climbed over the wall which he was quite capable of doing with no problem at all... Jessica on the other hand, wouldn't even attempt to climb it incase she broke a nail. He smirked to himself, crossing the street.

"I know I know, was rather bad love, coughin' up me guts... now the smell o' it, my god love it was somethin' else!" He exclaimed as he slipped out of her grasp around his waist and hoisted himself up the wall, using his suede shoes to grip onto the wall, he pulled his body up and sat on it. He smiled and blew her a kiss.

"So long my love, I gotta go unless... you wanna come join me up 'ere over this wall?" he winked and she blushed, "John I'm not climbing up there, look at the state of your hands, all covered in moss and dirt... disgusting" Deep inside John was screaming with joy but he had to make his face look sad for her.

"Ach...that's ok love, until we meet again..." and with that he jumped down onto the grassy ground below on the other side of the wall. He pressed his back to it, closing his eyes while he listened to her footsteps walking away in the distance. _Thank god... _he thought and pulled out a Cigarette from the back pocket of his drainpipe trousers, he lit it and continued walking through the overgrown grass. He had many memories of this place, whenever he needed to get away from Mimi he'd come here and lay down on the grass which was more well kept then in comparison to now. It was all overgrown and the weeds were getting stuck to his shoes, leaving them all muddy.

He inhaled his Cigarette, the nicotine sinking into his system, he loved it. Soon enough he reached the other side of the park and walked through the gate. This side of the park was well kept, he didn't really understand why they didn't just make it one big park but he wasn't bothered, he'd have the abandoned side for himself. John's ears filled with the sound of laughter but he couldn't see anyone. He was supposed to wear glasses but he refused, deciding that he'd suffer poor vision instead of risking his image by looking daft. He walked onto the footpath that twisted around the edge of the park, the laughter was getting louder and he could hear two people speaking and the sound of a Guitar being badly played. He raised an eyebrow and kept walking, the sound of the gravel under his feet crunching with each stride he took. His hands were in his pockets while he puffed on his Cigarette.

It was until he could make out who it was that he stopped in his tracks. In the distance he could see Indy sitting down next to a lad around the same age as himself, that wasn't the problem though. The boy was playing a Guitar. John's. He stood next to a tree so that he wouldn't be seen so he could inspect the situation more. He felt like going right up there and snatching the Guitar from his hands, he didn't care who he was, he'd given the Guitar to Indy, he didn't expect her to let anyone else touch it and it annoyed him. The problem was Indy didn't understand how important that Guitar was to John.

_Fucking tosser. Look at him. _John inhaled smoke deeply, his frustration increasing the longer he watched the boy touching his pride and joy. John closed his eyes and thought to himself. His instinct was to go over there, demanding his Guitar back, along with verbally abusing the boy. He didn't like his image, in John's eyes he looked like a posh ponce. However, he knew that if he went over there and started shouting he'd just push Indy further away and he was already in trouble from her for the other day. He groaned out of frustration and started to walk away. It was such a hard thing for him to do but he knew it had to be done, he'd question Indy tomorrow because she knew he would be needing his Guitar back for his gig at The Cavern.

_"_Get me a pint" John spoke as soon as he entered the small pub, he perched himself onto the bar stool and slumped his arms on the bar, finally getting a moment to breathe, it'd never taken him so long to get to the pub in his whole life.

"Alrigh' John?" Paul spoke as he nudged his side. John picked up his pint "All good 'ere my son" he replied and felt relief overcome him as the taste of the alcohol filled his mouth. He turned in his seat to face the young boy who really didn't look like he should even be allowed into a bar. "Let's get started on this list then 'ey" John spoke. The boys decided on the songs they were going to play, along with thinking about future songs to learn. John liked to keep on top of his guitar playing by learning new songs so that he didn't become stuck in a routine of playing the same stuff over and over again, plus it made everyone in the band work together to see what songs fit and what ones didn't.

For the rest of the night John and Paul drank away, playing Buddy Holly and Chuck Berry on the jukebox, John was completely in his element, his face was flushed as he begun to get jolly, joking away with Paul who was just the same.

"Well Johnny, I'm goin' to need to get up the road, will see you at The Cavern anyway" Paul spoke after he downed the rest of his pint he stood up and put on his jacket and John nodded "I'll be headin' home too, I'm sure Mimi will just LOVE to see me" john smiled and blinked his eyes innocently and Paul laughed with a roll of the eyes.

"Yeah, her little angel so you are!" he laughed and John followed Paul out into the cool air. It was getting late, the street lights were on, making the wet ground glow. Paul waved as he went in the opposite direction from John and John pulled out a Cigarette, he lit it and slowly begun walking down the streets, scuffing his feet on the ground to kick stones onto the road as he went by. He continued on up the road, whistling to himself, his hands in his pockets to hide from the coldness.

Indy was stood with Robert, embracing him because she knew she was going to miss him, plus she was really cold as they waited outside the train station for Roberts train, it was due to leave at 9:30 which was in 5-10 minutes so they were making the most of their time left together.

"I've had a really good day with you, I just wish i didn't have to go back home!" Robert spoke as he held onto Indy tightly. She closed her eyes and held onto him for dear life.

"When will I see you again?" she spoke, her voice muffled from her face being pressed against his chest.

"I- I dunno, I'll need to see what the timetable is like" he admitted, he felt pretty rotten about not even knowing when he'd see Indy again but there was nothing he could do about it, he just hoped she'd wait for him, she nodded silently.

"Well then what do we 'ave ere!" a loud, scornful voice filled Robert and Indy's ears as they both looked up to see what was John approaching them. Indy shot him a glare and took her arms away from Robert to shake her head at John. John just smirked and leaned himself against the wall next to the station when they were standing.

"Robert, this is John. He's the friend who is lending me his guitar" she spoke, not daring to take her eyes away from Johns. John just stared back into her own with intensity.

"So we're friends again now are we Indy?" John spoke and Robert raised an eyebrow at how John had called her Indy instead of Indiana. He wrapped an arm across her shoulder.

"John. Please to meet you, you are?" John spoke as he held out his hand in front of Robert.

"Indiana's boyfriend, Robert." He spoke stern, he really didn't have any time for teddy boys and he especially didn't like the look of John. He thought he looked rough, the drainpipe jeans that clung to his thighs ridiculous and the leather jacket made him look like a thug.

"Ah, so you do exist! Ye see, Indy... sorry, Indiana" John spoke mockingly "She did tell me about you"

Robert nodded "I'm glad, sorry but, I'm away to leave soon, if you don't mind letting us say our goodbyes" Robert spoke mockingly back to John and John laughed cheekily at his attempt to get rid of him.

"Angel face..." Indy's eyes widened in horror at how John was acting and she started to pull Robert away. Robert was the kind of guy who thought he was always right, a terrible trait that both he and John possessed.

"Angel face?" Robert spoke turning to look at Indy.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot. He thinks he stands a chance of taking me away from you, it's pathetic" she glanced at John who was stood up now instead of leaning against the wall. He found Indy's words interesting considering that night in The Cavern.

"Look Indiana, if he's been causing you trouble then tell me!" Robert spoke and Indy shook her head.

"It's fine!" she responded and John laughed, shaking his head as he looked down at his suede boots.

"Can't keep 'er hands off me, this one. guarantee you I've seen more action from 'er than you 'ave... and you're meant to be the boyfriend." John shook his head and took a cigarette out of his pockets. He begun to light it when suddenly he was pushed up against the wall by Robert. He dropped the cigarette and stared into his eyes.

"You sure you want to be doing this?" John whispered under his breath and Robert tightened his grip on John's shoulders, holding him in place.

At this point Indy had given up, her eyes begun welling up, the image of Robert and John in a confrontation blurring as she stepped closer to pull them apart. "Just stop it! I can't believe you John! Robert, please, let's just go!"

John wiggled his eyebrows up and down smugly at Robert, he couldn't hear Indy shouting at the both of them, he was too enticed with making Robert feel betrayed by Indy. Soon John's smug face faded as Robert smacked him in the mouth with his fist. Anger rose in John, he'd never been punched like that for a long time and he wasn't going to let this little ponce get away with it.

"Alrigh' fuck you!" he roared, he raised his knee hard, hitting Robert in-between his legs, causing his grip around John's shoulder to loosen. John got out and gripped onto the boys sweater, he pushed him hard so that he fell to the ground. Indy ran over to Robert.

"Are you ok"" she muttered as she knelt down beside him, he glared at John who shook his head as he picked up the cigarette he'd dropped, he lit it and inhaled the smoke fiercely, his eyes staying on the boy.

Robert shunted Indy's hand away when she begun wrapping it around his arm to help him back up onto his feet. He got himself up from the concrete ground and shook his head at her "I can't believe you, who are you?" he spat and begun walking toward the train station enterance. Indy's heart stopped and more tears begun falling down onto her cheeks.

"Please Robe-"

"NO Indiana! Look at the state of you, guitars...teddy boys, whats with the tight jeans you're wearing, who are you trying to impress, that asshole?" he exclaimed as he looked towards John. John smiled and looked down at the ground.

"You can have her, mate" Robert spoke and disappeared into the station.

Silence took over as Indy stared at the station doors, her heart ached and she felt as though she was going to throw up. How did this happen? John's actions hurt her, while Roberts words sliced through her system, she winced as she tried to get the imagine of John and Robert fighting out of her head. John.

She turned around to see John standing there puffing his cigarette like there was no tomorrow. Tears flooded into her eyes again just looking at him, she begun walking over to him.

"Some lad you've got" he spoke smugly before feeling her hand slap his cheek, knocking his cigarette out of his mouth in the process.

"I hate you, I swear to god" she spoke before shoving her hands into his chest, she pushed him back and he lost balance, he stumbled backwards "Whoa" he exclaimed and grabbed onto her arms to stop her from hitting him even more. It was actually beginning to hurt. His cheek stinged while his jaw ached from the punch Robert had given him.

"Enough!" he roared and pushed her away so that she was a distance away from him. He shook his head "I didn't do this Ind', you brought it on yerself, and you know what, I've had it tryin' to get with you, you're pretty sick...changing the way you dress, who ARE you tryin' to impress if it's not me? Huh?" he shook his head again and picked up his guitar, he turned around and begun walking down the street, leaving her unable to reply to his question.


End file.
